Yo quiero ser  Nanakosu
by natalia clow
Summary: One-shot yaoi Inspirado en el capitulo 125.Kosugi decide enfrentar las consecuencias de la caida del manga  de Nanamine y va hacer entrar en razón a Nanamine.Tanto Nanamine como Kosugi, entenderan que algo los une más que el hecho que son editor y mangaka


**INSPIRADO EN EL CAPITULO 125 DE BAKUMAN!**

**DIOSSSS KOSUGI FUE TAN HERMOSOOOO **

**TAN HEMOSOOOOOOOO! QUE MI CORAZÓN GOLPEÓ FUERTEMENTE MI PECHO Y ME DIJE… **

**ESTE ES EL HOMBREE!**

**DIOSS KOSUGI ERES LA COSA MÁS HERMOSHA DEL PLANETAAAA! **

**Y NANAMINE! YA TE VOLVISTE LOCO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AÚN ASÍ TE SIGO QUERIENDO MI LOCO DEMENTE PLAGIADOR XD**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y BYE BYE**

**YO QUIERO SER…**

Había decidido dejarlo todo. Había dejado su carta de traslado y aún así quería seguir. ÉL quería ser el editor de Nanamine, él quería ser su apoyo, él quería que confiara en él. Ahora se dirigía a su apartamento esperando poder convencerlo, esperando que le escuchara. Cuando entró, vio una imagen muy lamentable.

Quería abrazarle y expresarle su apoyo. Quería zarandearlo y que entrara en razón. Él era demasiado talentoso, él tenía lo suficiente para ser el genio que remplazaría a Niizuma Eiji y aún así, lo único que veía era una bola de desesperación.

-Nanamine.

-¡¿Quién? –Preguntó desesperado, al voltear y ver a su editor se alegró.- ¡Kosugi! Ven, ven aquí.

Kosugi se acercó y recibió un abrazo de Nanamine, miró confundido y trató de alejarse, pero, más fuertemente lo atraía hacia sí. Después de dejarle abrazarle como quería, esperaba alguna explicación.

Nanamine fue a su oído y le susurró muchas locuras. Kosugi al escuchar toda las idioteces que tenía por decir, le empujó y zarandeándolo, se dejó llevar.

-¡YA CALLATE NANAMINE! ¡NO ROBARE EL TRABAJO DE NADIE! Tú… -Agachó su rostro y lo escondió entre sus cabellos.- Tú… no necesitas copiar a nadie.

-¡TREINTA PERSONAS ME ABANDONARON! ¡NECESITO GANAR!

-¡LO PUEDES HACER NANAMINE, PERO SIN PLAGIAR A NADIE! Estoy seguro de que tu mente pude crear miles de historias mejores que las de Ashirogi, pero, tienes que pensarlas tú.

-¡¿QUÉ SABES TÚ? ¡¿HAS HECHO UN MANGA ALGUNA VEZ? ¡NO!

-Pero me volví editor, para, ayudar a las personas que si puede hacerlo.

Seriamente Kosugi se acercó a Nanamine y le abrazó.

-Por eso, Nanamine, déjame ayudarte, déjame ser tu apoyo, después de todo, soy tu editor.

Acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente, esperaba el momento en el que Nanamine le alejara, pero, en vez de eso se apretó más contra su pecho y sintió que algo cálido le empapaba el hombro. Unos sollozos se escucharon levemente y Kosugi se sorprendió ante ver aquella escena tan extraña. Nanamine se apretaba fuertemente, como si quisiera fundirse en el hombro de Kosugi. A pesar de haberlo siempre tratado tan mal, ahora estaba él apoyándolo. ¿Dónde estaban sus cincuenta personas es ese momento en el que estaba a punto de ser cancelado? No estaban por ningún lado y solamente estaba la persona numero cincuenta y uno, queriéndose hundir con él, hasta ayudarlo a salir del fondo.

Las lágrimas estaban lejos de ser paradas y Nanamine se sentía cada vez más miserable. En mucho tiempo, al fin pudo decir lo que lo aquejaba.

-No quiero ser cancelado.-Susurró entre lágrimas y se estrechaba más al cuerpo de Kosugi.

Kosugi le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos y escuchaba pacientemente a su mangaka. El tenerlo llorando para él, había sido algo que no se esperaba pero que en realidad le estaba haciendo muy feliz.

Después de escuchar como poco a poco la frase que Nanamine repetía entre lágrimas se fue acallando, Kosugi puso sus manos en el rostro de Nanamine y haciendo que este le mirara a los ojos, sonrió levemente mientras juntó sus frentes.

-No serás cancelado, sólo si hacemos esto juntos. ¿Me dejaras ayudarte?-Susurró levemente.

Nanamine débilmente asintió y se abrazó al cuerpo de Kosugi que firmemente después de todo, estaba ahí con él.

Su corazón se sentía mucho más tranquilo gracias a Kosugi. Subiendo sus manos al rostro de Kosugi, hizo que le mirara y perdiéndose en los ojos transformados por los lentes, se dispuso a quitárselos. Cuando le quito las gafas escuchó un leve quejido por parte de Kosugi, pero este fue rápidamente callado con los labios de Nanamine.

Esa era la única forma que había podido pensar para agradecerle a Kosugi. Sabía que la palabra "Gracias" no saldría de su boca, pero, de esa manera, su boca directamente comunicaría con la de él, lo que quería decirle.

Kosugi suspirando levemente ante la sorpresa, se dejó besar y después subió sus manos al rostro de Nanamine y dejándose llevar, decidió profundizar el beso.

Las bocas se habían vuelto animales hambrientos y despiadados. Kosugi mientras besaba a Nanamine respiraba entre cortado por la nariz y desesperado buscaba más contacto sin ahogarse. Aquel beso se había tornado totalmente fuera del contexto. Nanamine se había lanzado descaradamente sobre los labios de Kosugi que apenas temblaban de la excitación. Su corazón latía desbocado y parecía chocarse contra el pecho de Kosugi, pero no tenía intención de ocultar su emoción.

Rápidamente Nanamine fue guiando a Kosugi contra el escritorio. Kosugi sentadose en él, se dejo guiar por Nanamine. Nunca se había imaginado una escena de esas con Nanamine. Desesperadamente sus manos recorrían la espalda de Nanamine y buscaban el contacto de sus pieles. Estaba extrañamente deseoso de más contacto.

-Sensei, se acabó la pizza.

Nakai entró en la habitación y como todo estaba oscuro no vio que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, si supo que interrumpió algo.

-Quiero más pizza sensei.

-Pi…pidela.

Nanamine volviendo a su compostura, alejó a Kosugi y le dejó ahí en el escritorio, mientras él daba vueltas como una animal enjaulado por la habitación. Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, no tenía cara para ver a su editor, y al parecer este tampoco. Kosugi se arregló su ropa y se colocó sus lentes. Parándose del escritorio se fue hacia la puerta y con un "Hasta luego" se despidió.

Kosugi se despidió de Nakai y salió del apartamento. Estaba algo confundido ante el momento que había vivido pero, se sentía demasiado feliz como para juzgarlo. Por primera vez había sentido una conexión con Nanamine.

Ahora se esforzaría porque ese manga no fuese cancelado, después de todo, él es el editor de Nanamine. Se hunde con él o sobrevive con él-

_**Espero que les haya gustadoooooooooooooooo**_

_**NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA INCREIBLEMENTE NUNCA PENSÉ QUE MIS PRIMEROS FANFICS DE BAKUMAN FUESEN A SEWR NANAKOSU… SIEMPRE PENSE QUE SERIAN SHUJIN X SAIKO JAJA BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SIGAN APOYANDO ESTA PAREJA **_

_**YEAH! **_

_**XD**_


End file.
